Enchanted
by jo-chan
Summary: Aoshi and Misao are trapped in a legendary cave! What can a weasel-girl and the icicle of Oniwabanshuu do against a legend which turns out to be ghosts of embittered lovers? This is a lemon but I really think it's related to the whole concept of the story


A & M Waff

ENCHANTED

By [Jo-chan][1]

Lost in a legendary cave, Aoshi and Misao are faced with things that cannot be measured or understood, seen but intangible. A tale of lost love and a mythical flower brings them closer than ever. Will Misao's unconditional love finally break Aoshi's walls with the cave's enchantment? WARNING: LEMON CONTENT

Disclaimer: The RK characters are **NOT** mine, they are created by the genius of Nobuhiro Watsuki. The manga and anime versions are properties of Jump comics and Sony entertainment. I am a penniless college student, I cannot be held accountable for legal actions since I only borrowed the characters for a few pages. 

"You and your ideas!" muttered Aoshi, struggling to repress the irritation that has been gnawing at him for the past two hours.

Cold, damp and half-stumbling in the dimly lit cave, he paused to give Misao who was trailing him a scowl.

Luckily, it was too dark and unlike Aoshi who could see fairly well in the dark, Misao was practically helpless, tripping against Aoshi at every nook and corner. 

Misao scratched her head, fiddling with her braid and weakly said, "G—Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama, Omasu said there were very pretty flowers in here..."

'What a pathetic excuse! Misao chided herself. The reason why she lured Aoshi in here was because of the legend Omasu told her, this cave, the Cave of Taibo.'

Thinking about her seemingly infallible plan of two days ago made her wince now, '_Great! Not only are we stranded in this cave because of the rain looking for nonexistent flowers, I managed to drop our fire!'_

'How smart can that be?'

Ahead of her, Misao heard Aoshi sigh and she felt frustrated, not to mention angry.

__

Well, maybe she didn't exactly lure Aoshi in the cave, she told him of her plans to explore it and typical Aoshi, he insisted on coming to protect her.

No, he isn't worried about others hurting her, he said he'll be there to protect Misao from herself.

Lost in her rising temper, Misao unconsciously released her hold on the cave's wall and promptly slipped on a piece of moss.

"HEADS UP!" yelled Misao as she skidded on the moss, flailing her arms wildly as she skittered straight into Aoshi who let go of the cave wall to catch Misao.

The impact of collision was stronger than Aoshi expected and his eyes widened, feeling his equilibrium totally tip over as he too fell down, his leather trenchcoat slipping on the cave's surprising smooth and moss covered floors, going deeper into the cave's shadows.

Misao squealed in surprise.

"SHIMATTA!"

They tumbled in a crevasse, Misao landing hard on Aoshi and inadvertently knocking the wind out of him. 

Unaware of the discomfort their position was taking on Aoshi, Misao pushed herself up on her elbows, her elbows digging heavily on Aoshi's chest who was still gasping for air. 

Her knees moved and she unwittingly hit Aoshi's sensitive area as she struggled to stand up.

"MISAO!"

Misao's cheeks burned, guessing correctly that she nearly unmanned him. His harsh tone and hands that were trying to still her movements made her blush furiously and for once she lay still on top of her suffering Aoshi-sama, tucking her head on his broad shoulder.

__

This is heaven, thought Misao dreamily snuggling closer to her Aoshi. She noticed the breaths Aoshi was still trying to take and all of a sudden...

Misao giggled. Aoshi winced, preparing for more pain and when he realized that Misao was just simply lying against him and not moving around, he relaxed slightly.

Without volition, his arms crept around Misao and hugged her gently to him. 

The fall must have scrambled his brains, thought Aoshi sourly as he hastily pulled his arms back.

"Daijoubu ka Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao softly, her whisper brushing against the flesh exposed by the collar of Aoshi's shirt.

Aoshi gritted his teeth. 

__

Being this close to Misao and her lying on top of him was excruciating torture. Her warm breath was exciting and Aoshi found himself wishing he could feel his body against her soft, naked flesh.

"Iie! Misao is an innocent, 18 year old girl!" he admonished himself sharply.

Misao could feel the tension in her Aoshi's body and she softly stroked his chest with her hands, thinking that maybe he was in pain because he had to catch her.

Aoshi caught her hands, not wanting to lose control. He breathed deeply, struggling to get a hold of his emotions. "Yamero Misao." He said flatly before pushing himself up on a sitting position, arranging Misao as far away from his hips as possible, not wanting her to know of his desire.

Misao sighed, Aoshi sounded surly, far better than being emotionless she thought wryly as she hung her head guiltily, knowing that they might end up spending the night in Taibo Cave since it was raining so heavily.

Aoshi pulled her up, as they began walking once again, trying to cope in the shadows. " So Misao, why did you have this urge to collect flowers from this cave? I very much doubt that there would be flowers here but why the determination?" asked Aoshi, his voice wasn't cold, merely curious as he gripped Misao's hand lightly, carefully leading her into the cave.

Nervously, Misao held onto her okashira's hand, she laughed in an embarrassed manner.

"Well, you think me as a kid anyway so I guess you'll believe that Omasu suckered me into believing about that gaijin (Foreign) legend of the Rowan flower," explained Misao her eyes looking a little dreamy.

"What legend?" asked Aoshi trying to distract Misao as they ventured deeper into the caves darkness. His plan worked and Misao grew focused on the story.

Chewing her lip as she tried to tell it in a way that would make her Aoshi-sama believe, she began, " Well, Omasu told me about this legend her Dutch boyfriend has been documenting. It was a legend about an English lady who died in this cave. (shudders) It was said that she was the most beautiful lady in their land, she was so beautiful that in fact her daimyo father had to leave her here in Japan because he couldn't trust his own men not to abduct her. Omasu said her father was called the Earl of Rowan.

Aoshi looked back at Misao who looked wistful and frightened at the same time. "What's an earl Misao?"

Misao scrunched her eyebrows in concentration and answered, "Eto—eto--, oh right, I think it is a samurai of high rank. I think it is somewhat an okashira Aoshi-sama or a daimyo! 

Aoshi nodded as if he understood and prodded Misao to continue her story.

"Well, since her otusan was a mikoto, she was called Rowan-sama, Lady Rowan in their gaijin tongue although her real name was Roan. Rowan-sama was very lonely in this land, one day she befriended a samurai, one of her otusan's vassals. Their friendship grew each day. Rowan- sama fell in love with the samurai, but the samurai, still too caught up in his own demons refused her love, saying it was only loneliness that made Rowan-sama think herself in love with such an unworthy person as himself. One day, the samurai left, thinking it best to distance himself from the lady when suddenly, one of her suitors, an evil mikoto came into their dojo and took her. 

Misao swallowed nervously. She gripped Aoshi's hand tighter and crept a little closer.

"She was taken into this cave—and she was hurt very badly in its dark depths as the suitor tried to woo her with words and then with force. Her anguished cries would echo in this cave's darkness as he brutalized her. He had broken into her body but he hasn't taken her heart. She never lost faith in her brave samurai." 

"Her faith was not in vain, as her samurai did come, enraged that someone dared take his koibito. But the suitor was prepared and he fought against the noble samurai like a mad dog, without honor, without shame."

"The suitor swung his katana with skill and desperation, the samurai, knocked down, Rowan-sama screamed, and threw herself in the swinging katana to save her lover's life. She died in his arms still feeling the effects of her lonely life even as she bled to death."

When Aoshi looked back at Misao, she was subdued, almost sober as she recounted the story. 

"The legend of the rowan flower is this... whoever sees the flower has love everlasting, not a perfect love but a grand consuming love because as her flower has witnessed, there can never be a great love without duty or pain, loneliness and indifference. But in spite of those, a faithful heart can mend all wounds with it's magic and ceaseless grace. That is the legend of the rowan; only those worthy of her heart's tears can see it, know something which is not tangible and experience the joys and pains of a great love," said Misao softly, still feeling empathy for the woman who suffered much just to love and ultimately died because of it.

Suddenly, a light shone weakly, just beyond the cave's walls. It was a strange light, but nevertheless Misao was overjoyed because she absolutely detested the dark.

"Look Aoshi-sama, there is a light up ahead!"

Misao dropped Aoshi's hand and ran ahead hoping that they were somewhere near the cave's exit.

"NANI?"

Misao's scream bounced off the walls and sent Aoshi running to her with such speed that when he stood beside her, Misao had to blink twice and realize that Aoshi was there.

"A—Aosh---Aoshi-sss-Aoshi-sama, look at that!" squeaked Misao as she lifted a trembling hand and pointed a finger straight ahead. 

When Aoshi turned his head, what he saw took his breath away. It was simply magnificent.

In the middle of the cave, a garden stood, its grass as green as emeralds and flowers of every imaginable color carpeted the strip of land. A strange light illuminated the garden, a light that can only be described as something between dawn and dusk. A soothing fragrance enveloped the place, carried by winds neither Aoshi nor Misao could feel. In the midst of the garden stood a flowering tree, it's beauty both solitary and enchanting. Pinkish white blossoms adorned the tree, the buds still tightly furled, as if asleep.

With a laugh, Misao jumped into the garden, rolling about in the flowers, drinking in the comforting presence that hovered above the strange place.

Aoshi couldn't identify the presence but feeling it brought a painful lump in his throat as if all of a sudden, emotions are freed.

Misao looked up at him while lying amidst the flowers, her eyes bright and happy as she gazed at him, "Come Aoshi-sama..."

Aoshi then realized what that foreign presence was...

It was HOPE.

As he watched Misao's joy, he remembered that he had taken the joy and laughter from Misao's eyes long ago, when he nearly killed Jiya and told her never to show her face again.

A bitter ache rose in his chest, "_ God I don't deserve her! How can she even look at me with love in her eyes after each time I drove her away, when I almost killed Jiya, when I told her to never show her face?"_

Softly, an ethereal voice murmured through the still winds that encompassed Aoshi.

__

Be true to your heart...

"I can't, I don't deserve her love, I don't deserve her joy. She deserves someone better than me," agonized Aoshi as he hung his head in defeat.

She loves you as you love her... what more can hinder a love as great as that?

"I made her cry so many times, the blood of my comrades stain my hands, my heart, my mind... she should have someone who is pure."

A man's soul is as great as the one he loves, your heart is pure but doubt keeps you from seeing clearly. Tears are but expressions of love, whether grieved or rejoiced. 

Aoshi opened his eyes and found himself sitting beneath the shade of the tree. Misao was kneeling in front of him, a gentle smile on her lovely face. Aoshi felt his heart clench as he cherished the caress of Misao's hand that tenderly touched his face. 

__

"I can't believe I'm touching him.." thought Misao as she gently touched her Aoshi-sama's beloved features. Ever since she was a girl, the only man she has ever loved was Aoshi and since Himura returned him two years ago, the man she has known as her Okashira ceased to exist. In his stead was a man who was driven by guilt, haunted by mistakes. Her Aoshi-sama who suffered silently, not letting anyone get close to him. Tears welled up in her eyes even as she drew closer, her heart singing when he didn't pull away.

"Aishiteru Aoshi..." with that, Aoshi's startled expression became shocked when Misao tenderly touched her lips to his before kissing him with all the passion she felt in her heart. It was crazy, she knew but at this point, it seems the only right thing to do.

Aoshi was too afraid to respond, but too intoxicated to break Misao's kiss. 

__

Be true to your heart, a love can never become great without experiencing pain and the both of you had gone through enough trails to make this work out.

Gasping for breath, Aoshi pulled away, trying desperately not to stare at Misao's kiss reddened mouth. He failed. 

"Sumimasen, Misao, I don't deserve you... "

An angry light ignited in Misao's slumberous eyes as the old weasel girl awakened. She suddenly smacked Aoshi so hard he fell over on his back still blinking in confusion, his overwrought male senses unable to react or think. Misao immediately jumped on top of him, straddling his hips, staring at him fiercely as she shook him by his coat.

"Oro?"

"Aoshi, Bakarayou(stupid ass)! You may not deserve me but I certainly deserve you! All my life I tried so hard to be perfect and now—now, more than ever, I know I can give you something, I can make you laugh when all you've had is pain, I can give you my love when all you've had is hate!"

She stopped shaking Aoshi and settled for glaring down at him while cursing his stupidity and male hardheadedness. When Aoshi's eyes stopped spinning, Misao opened her mouth to give another lecture.

"Nani?" squeaked Misao as she found herself pinned underneath Aoshi who rolled faster than she can say ORO. A strange light made Aoshi's icy blue eyes seem piercing and Misao found herself regretting her actions as she nervously contemplated what Aoshi had in store for her.

Weakly, "G—gomen nasai Aoshi, heh he, I don't know—"

Suddenly Aoshi was kissing her deeply, almost hungrily his tongue soothing her lips before slowly entering her mouth. 

Misao tasted him and with a moan, eased her tongue closer to his and he met her halfway.

If Aoshi hadn't been lying on top of her, Misao would have jumped up and sprung into a handspring. It was there when they touched, a feeling so unique, Aoshi also groaned even as his tongue courted hers. It was like catching a star and putting it in their mouth... they created a spark.

The blossoms of the tree drifted towards them, carrying a fragrance that further inflamed their senses. Aoshi started caressing Misao's arms, her neck, her shoulders, her waist. Equally impatient, Misao unbuttoned Aoshi's shirt and muttered angrily at the long row of buttons. Aoshi hesitantly broke their kiss and asked Misao, "Are you sure?" He still can't stop touching her, loving the way her skin felt against his own, her softness fitting so perfectly into his hardness. He tried to control his desire but even then he knew, he might not be able to turn back. Misao was breathing heavily, her small hands exploring Aoshi's exposed chest, tracing the scars with a loving touch. She gazed up at him, her blue eyes darkening with desire and love as she answered, "Hai." Aoshi groaned, lost in the passion her touch evoked in him but even as he lowered his body to hers again, he whispered, in a voice both aching and sincere, "Aishiteru Misao, I love you so much.."

Trembling, Misao gave herself over to Aoshi, trusting him not to hurt her. Her untried young body unfamiliar to pleasure arched in response to Aoshi's caresses. Their clothes fell in a heap, she closed her eyes, a flush staining her cheeks as she fought to subdue shyness at her own body. She has seen Aoshi's body with his muscular chest and firm body. He was magnificent! She tried not to remember Kamatari and giggled as she thought, " Aoshi-sama is even bigger than Kamatari. I can't wait to tell Kaoru-chan."

"What was that laugh about?" asked Aoshi pausing in his explorations to tenderly look at a blushing Misao. Misao opened her eyes that twinkled so merrily, " I was just thinking you look magnificent..." when Misao looked up at Aoshi, she found him smiling down at her and she laughed when he said, "Maybe you were just comparing me to someone." Misao stopped laughing when he said, "You're so beautiful Misao." 

Aoshi placed his hands on Misao's hips as he started kissing her neck with soft, wet kisses. A spot below her ear made her both moan and give a muffled giggle. Aoshi raised his head to look at her and said ruefully, "You laugh too much at my lovemaking." Misao's eyes widened guiltily but before she can open her mouth to give an apology, Aoshi playfully tweaked her nose and said, "If you're such a kid, I guess it's okay to laugh." An angry flush stained Misao's cheeks, without even thinking, she shoved Aoshi off her and pushed him on his back. "A kid huh?" thought Misao as she straddled his hips, not feeling an inch of shyness even though she was nude. She pushed her thick black braid forward, and slowly, trying to entice her Aoshi-sama as she sat on top of him, she unbraided her hair. Aoshi swallowed nervously as Misao pushed her chest forward, as her completely unloosened hair falling softly around her body, it's ends tickling Aoshi's skin. Sweat broke out over Aoshi's body and he hardened more. With a coy smile, Misao bent, her soft breasts lightly caressing his muscled chest as she softly kissed Aoshi on his lips. Aoshi gasped, wanting to take over yet a bigger part of him wanted to see how far Misao could go. Misao brushed her lips tantalizingly above Aoshi before deciding to kiss him deeper. Her tongue ran over his lips, as if indecisive and Aoshi nearly lost control when greatly daring, her small tongue darted into his mouth. After minutes of Misao caressing Aoshi and satisfying her curiosity, Aoshi lost control and rolled over, placing a smug Misao in the bottom and kissing her hungrily before resuming his explorations on her body. By then, Misao lost all conscious thought, all being centered in the sensations coursing through her body. When Aoshi cupped her breasts all the while trailing wet kisses over her throat and shoulders, Misao groaned. Lost in the taste and feel of Misao, Aoshi was utterly enchanted. No longer was he the okashira, no longer was he battousai's nemesis, he was simply Aoshi Shinomori, the man. "White velvet, cream and vanilla," thought Aoshi dazely as he lowered his head to kiss her breasts. Her flavor burst forth in his mouth and he groaned, pressing closer, feeling her arms go tightly around him even as he teased the tips of her breasts. With loving care, he lavished attention on them, his actions expressing his appreciation of her beauty more than words ever. He then began trailing kisses on Misao's stomach, teasing her navel with his tongue; all the while his hands were gently massaging the girl's thighs, his long fingers inching closer and closer to Misao's femininity. Misao was moaning, feeling her own body's urgency and when she felt Aoshi softly caress her womanhood, his lips caress it's gates, she came in a blinding flash of light. Still, Aoshi caressed her, inserting a finger in her throbbing folds as she still shook from the aftermath of her release. 

Aoshi shook from Misao's ardent response, wanting to take her right now, wildly but waited for her to get a hold of herself. Her came on top of her, lifting her thighs as he positioned himself between them. Misao lifted her head to look at him, tears of pleasure shining in her eyes. She realized what was going to happen next, anticipated the pain because it would mean she is one with her beloved. She closed her eyes, put her hands on top of his as she whispered, "Go ahead." Aoshi closed his eyes too, his heart aching with intense emotions, dread because of her virgin's pain and love because of her unshakable trust in him. Slowly, he inched his length inside her, fighting impulses to take and take, wanting to give her all the pleasure his humble man's body can give. Misao was moaning incoherently, but a muffled squeal was heard when Aoshi thrust all the way inside her, rending her membrane, making them one. Shaking, Aoshi tried to keep still, allowing Misao to grow accustomed to his length, each muscle contraction made him crazy, sweat trickling down his back. He began kissing Misao all over her face, nuzzling her throat and when Misao relaxed, he looked into her eyes, gripped her hands by their sides and began a slow rhythmic movement. Misao groaned when Aoshi pulled nearly out of her, her hips thrusting awkwardly to keep him inside her. Instinct took over, as each touch, each kiss inflamed their desires, pleasure weaving an unbreakable enchantment over them. With Aoshi's plunging strokes, Misao unraveled, her fingers tightly gripping his shoulders, her nails digging in his hot flesh. Aoshi bent down, concentrating on reaching the deepest part of her, not wanting to be separated from her silken skin, he took a gentle bite on her neck but when Misao's loud moan and nails scratched his back, the small pain only served to heighten the pleasure. He began placing love bites, helpless to control his fierce possessiveness, he was nearing the culmination of their passion and slowly, before he lost control, his hand reached down between them and stroked the center of Misao's desire, opening it to his deep penetration. Misao screamed; her nails digging savagely in his back, her legs tightening about his hips. He began rotating his hips in a delicate manner, pushing deeper inside her and Misao began running her hands feverishly down his chest, "Ao—Aoshi— watashi.. watashi... dame...," moaned Misao before biting his chest in a sensuous punishment for making her wait. Aoshi shuddered and whispered against her lips, biting her between each word, " Lift- your- legs- on- my- hips and-" Aoshi cupped Misao's bottom, lifting her to receive his thrust. One deep thrust, and the world exploded. Misao screamed, even as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. A blinding light, an all- consuming heat tingled through their senses and with a loud groan, Aoshi poured his very essence inside her, wanting to give her everything, his heart, his soul, his child. He collapsed on top of Misao, blanketing her completely, wanting to absorb her hot, delicious body into his own, he wanted to keep her inside him, to protect her from the cruelties of this world. With a smirk, he immediately negated the idea, Misao would most likely insist in protecting him as well. He looked down and realized that Misao was asleep, clearly exhausted from the earth shattering ordeal, he could scarcely believe this small bit of a ninja could make him wild with only a glance, a tender caress. Yawning, her rolled to his side, smiling sleepily when Misao followed him and snuggled against him. He took Misao in his arms, holding her tightly. "Another first", he thought wryly, before, sex has always been a physical need but with Misao, it was an act of blinding beauty and love. He has never felt such blazing sensuality nor the sense of peace and contentment of lying in the darkness just holding the woman he loved in his arms. He realized he was holding something in his closed fist, and he slowly opened his hand. A small perfect blossom stood in his hand, it's pale pink petals in a full bloom, and he saw that a blue center decorated the pale flower. It was a rowan flower, in full bloom with a single dew drop resting in its center. 

__

Only those who loved as great as I have, suffered the same pains, are worthy to see my flower effloresce. If you see my tear nestled within the rowan flower's depths, you are blessed for your love is eternal. Warrior, my samurai and I thank you, we have lived our long forgotten dreams in your union. Be true to your heart, live your life because you are blessed with such a love.

Aoshi felt tears in his eyes as he looked down at his beloved Misao. Tenderly, he tucked the perfect blossom in her right ear and when Misao stirred sleepily, smiling briefly at him before snuggling closer and falling back to sleep. He closed his arms more closely around her, resting his head against her fragrant hair, and with his heart he knew.

Everything's going to be okay.

****OWARI****

*****Author's Notes:

C&C's are very much welcome. I think I want to write Kenshin and Kaoru a different story, maybe in the same cave? It's my first attempt at a lemon, I may be young and too inexperienced to write a good one but hey, what are romance novels there for anyway? Everything is a product of my overactive imagination and tons of chocolate. Should I write a K&K romance too? This time I'll make Kenshin OCC... hehehe.

Kenshin: (with sheepish expression) Oro....

[jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph][2]

April 23, 2001

   [1]: mailto: jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph
   [2]: mailto:Jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
